delispopmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Tsitsikian
Paris, France |Residence = |Education = |Occupation = Actress ∙ model |Spouse = |Children = |Years = 2003–present }}Anne Béatrice-Éloïse Tsitsikian (Armenian: Աննա Բեատրիս-Էլիո Ցիցիկյան, Russian: Анна Беатрис-Элоиз Цицикян; born 14 October 1987) is a French-Armenian actress and model working primarily in Russia. Beginning her career as a teen model in 2003, Tsitsikian ventured into acting in 2006 by moving to Moscow. She later received her big break as Nora Darbinyan in the first season of the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). After Krasnovy, Tsitsikian continued to act in Russia, starring as Masha Sharuryan in the Channel One young adult comedy-drama Nayti podskazku (2008–2017). She has also appeared in film, acting in the commercially successful films V tvoikh mechtakh (2009), Fei (2011), Probuzhdat (2012), Devushka, zhiva (2014), Alisa pod prikrytiyem (2017), and Chernaya voda (2018). Early life and education Tsitsikian was born on 14 October 1987 in Paris to parents Aram Tsitsikian (born 1953) and Pauline Montagner (born 1958). Her father is an architect, while her mother is a psychiatric nurse. Both of her parents were born and raised in France, while her paternal grandparents are both ethnic Armenians who fled the Armenian Genocide in Eastern Turkey as infants. Her grandfather was raised in Stockholm, Sweden while her grandmother was raised in Paris; they met in Paris as adults, first settling down in Stockholm before returning to Paris after the conclusion of World War II. Tsitsikian was raised bilingually in French and Armenian, and grew up in the 15th arrondisement of Paris. She is the elder of two daughters; her younger sister is named Juliette (born 1989), and is a pediatrician in Paris. Tsitsikian began her education in Paris in 1994. She went on to graduate from high school in 2006, receiving her baccalauréat in humanities and literature. Despite initial plans to pursue a university degree in France, Tsitsikian moved to Moscow at the insistence of her grandmother in order to pursue an acting career shortly after graduating. Career Tsitsikian first began her career after being scouted by a modeling scout in Paris in 2003. She subsequently signed to an agency, and began modeling professionally. As a teen model, Tsitsikian appeared in ad campaigns and additionally walked in fashion weeks in Paris, Amsterdam, Berlin, Brussels, Copenhagen, London, and New York. After graduating from high school in 2006, Tsitsikian decided to pursue an acting career. Finding the French film scene intimidating, Tsitsikian moved to Moscow due to advice from her grandmother. Shortly after arriving, she was cast as Nora Darbinyan in the first season of the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). Tsitsikian spoke very little Russian when she was first cast. This was appealing to casting directors, as Tsitsikian's character was supposed to be a poor girl from Armenia, who did not have much schooling and grew up after the Soviet-era, meaning her Russian fluency would be limited. After Krasnovy, Tsitsikian continued to act in Russia, starring as Masha Sharuryan in the Channel One young adult comedy-drama Nayti podskazku (2008–2017). She has also appeared in film, acting in the commercially successful films V tvoikh mechtakh (2009), Fei (2011), Probuzhdat (2012), Devushka, zhiva (2014), Alisa pod prikrytiyem (2017), and Chernaya voda (2018). Personal life Tsitsikian is a dual citizen of Armenia and France. She has not sought Russian citizenship, although she is eligible to do so. She speaks fluent Armenian, French, Russian, and English, and is an Armenian Apostolic Christian. Tsitsikian has residences in both Moscow and Paris; she resides in Moscow while she's working, and resides in Paris during her time off. Filmography Main article: Anne Tsitsikian filmography. Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations received by Anne Tsitsikian. Category:1987 births Category:21st-century Armenian actresses Category:21st-century French actresses Category:Armenian Apostolic Christians Category:Armenian expatriates in Russia Category:Armenian female models Category:Armenian film actresses Category:Armenian people of French descent Category:Armenian people of Swedish descent Category:Armenian television actresses Category:French expatriates in Russia Category:French female models Category:French film actresses Category:French people of Armenian descent Category:French people of Swedish descent Category:French television actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Paris Category:Russian Television Award winners